


Kidnapped

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dark, Dildos, Fuck Or Die, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jared Padalecki, Protective Jensen, Psychological Torture, Rape non con elements, Torture, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is spending one last night of quality time with his wife before starting filming on Supernatural Season 12..... everything is going just great before he receives a call that will change everything.. a call to tell him Jared has been kidnapped.</p><p>When all hell breaks loose and the search for Jared is on, Jensen knows he needs to hold it together and be there for his best friend but when his captors finally do make contact... what is it that they want in return for Jared's safety?</p><p>and when all is said and done can J2 really make it through this one with their lives & friendship in tact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

A/N I would just like to say this is in no way a real portrayal of the guys and their families etc this is pure fiction and I would never wish any harm upon any of them. This is for creative writing purposes only and I do not in any way shape or form own any of them (Obviously that would be weird) I also do not know them personally or claim to. As I say fiction.

Any way now thats out the way I hope you all enjoy, I don't know how dark this fic will become so watch out for new tags or warnings at the beginning of chapters.

 

Jensen took one last gulp of his beer before swiping his car keys from his pocket. He had to admit it had been nice to spend an evening alone with his wife, what with taking time off from their busy schedule and having to organize babysitting these days it was much rarer than it used to be. '' Come on'' he said begrudgingly standing up '' better get this show on the road, got an early start in the Morning'' no doubt Jared would be phoning first thing to see if he wanted to grab a bite or something before filming, old habits died hard and all that he guessed. Danneel yawned and stretched her arms out

'' Yeah right you just wanna get back to your phone'' she winked at her husband, they both knew it was the other way round but Jensen just shook his head, they'd both left their phones in the car deliberately, sometimes in their line of work you really did just want a moment away from it all, Besides their sitter had the details of where they were eating out if there was an emergency and anything else could wait for a couple of hours.

 

It wasn't until Jensen was walking through the front door of his house that he finally switched his cell back on, Dannel had already headed to the babysitters to pick up Justice and he guessed he had better pick up his messages in case there was something vital he ought to know before tomorrow. Jensen frowned, looking at his cell twice to be sure, 15 missed calls?? 10 off Misha, 3 off Robert and one off Gwen. Who died? just as he was about to dial out Misha's number flippantly thinking it was strange there was nothing off Jared when everyone else under the sun seemed to have something they needed to say his phone began to buzz again, this time a message.

_'Jen,_

_Call me when you get this It's to do with Jared._

_Misha'_

huh thanks Misha, nothing like details Jensen thought to himself, this time actually pressing the call button to Misha,  slight concern building within him, what could possibly be wrong with Jared he'd spoken to him like just this morning and everything had been fine.

'' Dude'' Jensen greeted Misha when he heard his friends familiar voice

'' Jen, Have you heard?, I've been trying to reach you all night'' There was a note in MIsha's voice that Jensen had never heard before

'' No , I was out, sorry had my phone switched off, so about Jared? he ok?'' to be honest Jensen wasn't really in the mood for drama, surely whatever it was could of waited until tomorrow, he was literally going to be spending every waking minute with these guys.

'' No.. Jensen everything is not alright... It's Jared.. I don't know how to tell you this man, it's unbelievable I can't believe it's happening'' Jensen felt himself tense up

'' What? Misha just spit it out you're starting to worry me man, where's Jared what's happened? has he had an accident? is he ill again?'' There was a pause on the other end of the line.

'' No Jensen it's worse than that, Jared's been.. Jared's been kidnapped'' Jensen reeled, Jared kidnapped? it didn't make sense, Jared was huge, had he got jumped?

'' What? How?''

'' Some truck ran his car off road while he was out with Gwen, lucky no one was injured, apparently they pulled a gun and told Jay to get out the car and no one would get hurt, obviously Jay did what he was told and they forced him into their truck. Gwens with the police now giving a full account of the event but according to Robert she's hysterical, she said she wanted all us guys to know. Obviously there is going to be a hold on filming, not that, that matters, I'm guessing Robs tried to call you too?'' Jensen nodded weakly down the phone trying to process everything he was being told.

''Uh yeah... look Listen thanks letting me know'' He heard the front door slam, Danneel was back '' look I've gotta go Danni's back, I'm gonna need to tell her, she's going to want to speak to Gwen''

'' Yeah no problem buddy, If you hear anything let me know''

''Likewise'' Jensen ended the call and turned to face his wife, but one look at her told him all he needed, she already knew.

'' Oh my god Jen, what are we going to do, Gwens in a terrible state, I just can't believe that something like this could happen, what do you think they want? money?''

Jensen's head was beginning to hurt, he wasn't sure what they wanted, sheer helplessness was beginning to take hold, Jared had been taken by strangers with guns, Just gone like that. He could be anywhere and they could be doing anything to his best friend. Some of these fans were crazy, some of the shit they wanted to do to Jared was crazyass, the boys had always taken it in their stride before never taking it seriously not wanting to upset their fans or ruin their fantasies because to Jared and Jensen thats what it had been fantasies and nothing more, but now someone had taken his boy and Jensen didn't know what the hell to think. He just felt sick.

'' I don't know... All I know is we gotta get him back Dan... I .. we .. we have to get Jared back home where he belongs''

 

 

A/N  Please feel free to comment or Kudos all are greatly appreciated plus it always helps me update quicker.

 

''

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jared felt like he was in some kind of movie it was surreal and not in a good way. He'd been bundled into the back of a white truck, his hands had been cuffed behind his back and he'd been blindfolded. Then when the truck had finally come to a halt he had been roughly pulled out and dragged along feeling concrete beneath his feet, he hadn't got a clue where he was and he was too terrified to speak. He knew he must be in some sort of state of shock because otherwise he would of been blubbering and begging like an idiot but in his frozen terror he found he literally couldn't do anything but stumble along towards wherever they were taking him.

Finally when Jared's blindfold was removed he saw that he was in a dark room just a lonely swaying dim light bulb in the center, two men in black clothes wearing masks stood either side of the door behind him with guns. Jared swallowed hard. In front of him there was a small brown table and two wooden chairs, it reminded Jared of an old school desk. Sitting on one of the chairs was a man probably in his fifties but Jared wasn't sure, with a grey moustache and thinning flecked grey hair the top half half his face was covered by a black mask with eyeholes. He was smiling. Fucking smiling.  
'' Hello Jared please take a seat'' Jared reluctantly did as he was told his heart hammering so hard he thought it might burst from his chest.  
'' I'm guessing you want to know why you are here huh? what this is all about?'' the man extended his hand, but Jared still frozen in terror made no move to take it. The man shrugged straightening his tie a little. It wasn't that Dr Peacock didn't feel sorry for the young man before him it was just that he didn't feel anything at all. He never really did, never really had, he thought he might of been in love once ... with a woman he used to work with, they used to talk quite a bit... he'd sent her chocolates and flowers even turned up at her house a few times to surprise her I mean it was no big deal really, he'd known they were meant to be together.... he had never really gotten to the bottom of all that mess with the restraining order, nasty business it had been accusing him of stalking I mean he'd only used the key under the matt once and that was only so he could leave her that underwear he'd specially selected for her. Still he'd given up trying to understand what was called 'normal' human emotion for a while and moved two states away, he'd had to get a new job and everything it had been a real inconvenience at the time. Now though... now he had two perfect specimens to experiment on... he'd been watching them closely for years, trawling the Internet watching every interview he could find, he'd even watched every episode of the show... although all that monster hunting didn't really do it for him, no it was the actors he was interested in. Jared and Jensen.. J2 the fans called them, although he suspected it was all a ruse for the camera's he would soon find that out, and it also didn't hurt that he could make a little money out of his experiments.... the more extreme darker fans would be more than willing to throw a few pounds his way if he could make their fantasies come true and he knew a few prime candidates personally with a LOT of money, he had, had to get sponsors for his work somehow, although he hadn't actually promised them anything yet. He was still undecided on that it depended on how hard they pushed. 

'' Tell me then why I am here'' Dr Peacock snapped from his thoughts as Jared finally found his voice 

''Ah yes, I'm a psychologist and my name is Dr Peacock, I need your help with some experiments I'm doing on 'normal' human behavior' He deliberately put the emphasis on normal because it irritated him the way people we always banging on about these so called normal emotions. How did they know? how did they know that it wasn't all a pretense, maybe he Dr Peacock was the normal one and they were all just like him really but pretending as he half suspected.

'' What do I have to do?'' Jared was stunned, what kind of experiments needed unwilling participants... it didn't sound good. 

'' Nothing at the moment.... we are waiting for Jensen to arrive... I'm hoping it won't be too long'' What? they had kidnapped Jen too? what did they want with Him and Jen??  
'' Look if this is about money Sir... Dr.. I can get you the money just please..'' He glanced at the men with guns pointedly '' Please don't hurt me'' The doctor started laughing  
'' I'm not going to hurt you Jared, All I need you to do is co operate, If you co operate then you will be rewarded, If you refuse then you or Jensen will be punished'' Ok Jared was finally getting the score. He'd been kidnapped by someone who was insane.. maybe he should play along.  
'' And what happens if Jensen doesn't come'' He sincerely hoped that Jensen was safe at home and not being hauled into the back of some grubby truck. The Dr frowned.  
'' Then that would be an awful shame..... I guess I could just keep you anyway.. I could find uses.... Or I could shoot you. Whichever works best for you'' Jared's eyes were nearly popping from his skull. This man was a monster.  
'' Please.. Please just let me go'' Jared could feel himself panicking his eyes welling up with tears  
''Now Jared, there is no sense in getting all worked up you will go with my men now and get some rest and you'll see that everything will be much better in the morning''

Jared was pushed and pulled down a long corridor by the masked men until they reached a small room, it looked like a prison cell with two iron beds, windows with bars, two wooden side tables one with a plastic glass with liquid in, Jared sincerely hoped the liquid was water. He heard the men leave and lock the door behind him. Still handcuffed Jared curled himself up into a ball on one of the beds and proceeded to sob himself into oblivion. He was so scared he just wanted to be home with Gwen and the boys, not here with this maniac who was threatening him and his best friend, God he hoped Jensen was okay too.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen was shaking, shaking with anger and frustration, it had been three days since Jared had gone missing THREE DAYS! and the police hadn't gotten a single trace on his best friend. Where could he be, he was an international star and also a giant. Surely someone had to know something. There was a press release scheduled for the following day, just family at the moment but if that still turned up nothing then he guessed they might ask the guys on set to to appeal in case it was the work of crazed fans.Jensen would participate gladly if it meant getting Jared back safe and in one piece.

 

The letter box went and Jensen stood up from the sofa, he wasn't really interested in the pending bills or junk mail, but it was something to do. Something to do that still felt ordinary. In all honesty he was struggling to focus on much. Dani had gone out early and taken Justice and with filming on hold he was virtually climbing the walls. There was nothing to do but sit and imagine all the awful scenario's that could be happening to his co star.

Still deep in thought he bent to collect the wad of letters that had tumbled through the letter box, flipping through the usual bills etc that he had expected and then..mixed in amongst them a small brown envelope with a computerized sticker showing his address. Strange. Jensen opened it and tipped up the envelope, a small post card fell out. His heart clenched as he looked down at the picture. It was in black and white, A long muscular figure lain across a bed spread, his shoulders arched and head dipped, long hair covering his face so that Jensen couldn't see the mans features... he was naked. Jensen swallowed hard it looked just like....couldn't be, he moved his fingers and noticed black writing in the corner where his thumb had been. It read one word... Jared.. signed off with a single kiss. Oh God! Oh God! .. It was it was Jared.. why was he naked? what the hell did that mean? He had to get to the police station this could be a vital clue in finding the sickos that had abducted his friend. He turned the post card over but the other side was completely blank. Apparently these psychopaths were also into mind games.

As he grabbed for his jacket and car keys his cell began to ring.. Growling under his breath he begrudgingly pulled it from his pocket. The caller ID read 'Unknown'.

 

 

 

Jared opened his eyes, for the first very few seconds he couldn't remember where he was, that feeling ended quickly and was replaced by a deep set feeling of dread. Jared was terrified. He'd been kidnapped... kidnapped for gods sake! and that man had been crazy,Damn straight crazy, but he didn't have time to work himself up further as the door to his prison opened and a couple of the guys with weapons from yesterday entered followed by Doctor Peacock. Jared thought just the 'Cock' part was more appropriate. The thought was possibly hysteria but there it was all the same. Doctor Cock.

 

'' Morning Jared.. how did you sleep'' Dr Peacock chirped... continuing on with his conversation as though he hadn't noticed Jared's lack of reply as the young man sat up groggily on his bed.

''Ok.. not much to get done today so we'll get this over with quickly and then we can arrange for you to have some breakfast and a nice shower, perhaps we could even allow you a few books... magazines and such since you will be staying with us for quite a while... how would you like that mmm?'' he spoke to Jared indulgently as though he were a small child, and seemed genuinely unable to relate to Jared's fear or discomfort at his current predicament. To him it was all some big game.

Jared looked at the man from underneath his bangs.

''Wh..What do you want from me? what do you want me do do?'' Jared's voice shook... he didn't know what else to to at this stage but play along and hope he was rescued, Soon.

'' Good, Yes.. I like that lets get to it shall we... If you would be so kind as to remove your clothing to begin with..'' He was cut off

''WHAT! WHY!? no... I can't .. that's I mean.. Why?'' Jared's panic was near complete. He couldn't... he wouldn't just take his kit off in front of a bunch of lunatics. He noticed one of the masked guards lift his gun arm slightly, he glanced pointedly in Jared's direction.

'' Now now.. Jared what have we said about getting ourselves all worked up for no reason. What exactly do you think is going to happen here? Have I said anything about harming you this morning Jared? have you been threatened?'' Jared shook his head miserably, he hated how vulnerable he felt as he started to remove his clothing.. he really didn't have a choice. He didn't want to get shot... or.... he shuddered as he remembered what Dr Peacock had said about punishments.

'' That's it good lad''

Jared paused as he got to his boxers looking desperately around him at the cold masked faces.

'' That's it now Jared... now if you could please lie down on the bed, I need you to position yourself on your front.. keep you head dipped''

Jared began to panic all over again.. shaking.. God no.. this couldn't be happening.. it couldn't.

'' P..p..pleaseee I can get you money... whatever you want .. please don't do this.. please'' He was close to tears, shaking violently. Anything but this.

Dr Peacock was beginning to lose patience... nothing had even happened and his subject was already being extremely difficult and obstructive.

'' Do as you are told Jared'' The Dr commanded sharply '' If you do not start co operating I really will give you something to sniffle about are we clear?''

''But'' Jared whimpered as he began to position himself on the bed

'' I said am I clear?'' and there was a chilling note in that voice that made Jared's spine tingle and not in a good way.

'' Yes'' the young man whispered breathlessly, Arching his shoulders and dipping his head. He scrunched his eyes up tight.. waiting.. anticipating....... he heard a click and then there was a sound of a camera flash.. followed by two more then. ''

''Wonderfull, See? now that wasn't so hard was it Mr Padelecki? you can pop your clothes back on now if you wish and we'll see about that breakfast''

 

The last thing Jared wanted was breakfast he thought as he scraped himself off the bed and shakily began to put his clothes back on.

 

 

 

 

A/N sorry late up date guys... hopefully was ok..... all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.... PS I will make sure I call Gwen, Gen from now on lol!


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen grappled at his phone, clumsily pressing his thumb on the answer button.  
'' Hello''   
''Mr Ackles'' A robotic voice sounded down the phone, whoever it was, was obviously using technology to disguise his voice   
'' Who is this?'' Jensen demanded, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up  
'' My name is Dr Peacock, did you get my picture Jensen?'' Jensen's blood froze, these were the people that had Jared  
'' Y..yes I got the picture, Please tell me where is he? where's Jared is he ok? can I talk to him?'' Jensen was sputtering, he didn't know what to do, he had never had to deal with a situation like this.  
'' He's fine, you can come and see him for yourself if you don't believe me'' The metallic voice was echoing making it harder to hear  
''What do you mean? how? where?'' the actor desperately wanted to see his friend and co worker but he wasn't stupid, he knew this was probably a trap.  
'' Meet me at the old Warehouse downtown near Santee Alley'' Shit they were here in Los Angeles, Jared had been abducted near his own home in Austin, it would of made more sense to Jensen if they had taken him to Vancouver. The voice continued '' You have one hour Jensen and no police''  
'' No! wait! how do I know this isn't a hoax, please let me talk to him''   
''One hour Jensen....and NO police'' the voice repeated itself again putting an emphasis on the word no and the line cut out. 

Jensen starred at his phone for a moment before dialing out a second time  
''Hello, Jen everything ok?'' Dani's voice sounded on the other end, he closed his eyes relieved to hear the normalcy in her tone.  
'' Dani, yeah, listen, there's been a development, the guys that have Jared it looks like somehow they have gotten hold of my number....'' he paused hesitating slightly aware of how crazy this all was '' they want me to go meet them downtown near Santee Alley, they said no police. Dani I just.. I don't know what to do'' his voice broke slightly   
'' WHAT!'' ok that wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting why was she yelling at him  
'' Jensen! you have to go to the police! are you crazy!! it's probably a trap! these people are armed, they have guns for heavens sake!'' Jensen knew she was right, maybe that's why he'd called her straight away in the first place to stop himself doing something stupid.  
''I Know, I know.. I just.. I feel useless.. what if they hurt Jared? Seriously what if they do something awful, they sent me a picture of him Dan.. and he's freakin naked! I mean what the hell is that all about.'' there was a brief silence on the other end.  
'' Ok... Jen calm down be rational... what if this isn't the people who have Jared at all, what if it's pranksters who have gotten hold of the story, you might be walking into something for no reason. Even if it is the guys that took him you can't help Jared if you're abducted or worse'' This time it was her voice that broke, and Jensen hated himself for even thinking of diving right in there and leaving his family in the same predicament that Jared's were. He couldn't do that to them but shit what about Jared what the fuck was he supposed to do now.  
'' Ok i'm gonna call the police, most likely they will want me to go down and make a statement so I don't know if you want to meet me there or wait for me to come back, it might be a while, could you also call Gen and give her the heads up before the police do.''   
''Yeah.. no problem but promise me you won't do anything stupid''  
'I won't I promise... love you'' Jensen ended the call, there was a lump in his throat.

 

It was 5 long grueling hours later that Jensen finally came out of the police station, he knew that his statement would be sent across to the police department in Austin that had originally picked up the case, he wondered whether in light of this the case would be moved to Los Angeles although he doubted it until they could rule our pranksters which was going to be hard. They had checked over Jensen's mobile but it didn't appear to be bugged they really had very little to go on. The police wanted to be notified immediately if any further contact was made and would turn up at Jensen's house shortly to set up some equipment to try and trace further calls. They didn't want to take the phone away from Jensen in case the kidnappers tried to call again.  
As Jensen climbed into his car he felt his phone ring again... unknown caller.. heading back towards the police station entrance he pressed it to his ear  
''Hello'' He answered wildly... his heart beginning to thump.  
''You didn't turn up.. Jensen'' The robot man was back , buy now Jensen as back inside the station and waving his free arm at the phone to get some attention, the police were on it, ushering Jensen into a private room. Jensen pushed the speaker button.  
''I..I'm S..sorry, please... it's just how do I know who you are or that you even have my friend'' Jensen was desperate, the man on the other end of the phone began to make an elaborate tutting  
''Trust.. Jensen... it's all about trust, Now you're new to this so I won't kill Jared this time, how about that?''   
''Please.. Please no don't kill him I'm sorry what do you want from me, If you want money we'll get it for you just let him go, please don't hurt him'' Jensen couldn't believe they were going to KILL Jared and it would be his fault.   
''I don't want money... I want you'' Jensen felt like the earth was disappearing beneath his feet.  
'' Now.. I said I wouldn't kill Mr Padelecki... but I will have to punish him... Please believe me I did not want to do this to him but you just couldn't co operate could you?'' The faceless voice just kept on talking, even though Jensen could barely comprehend what it was saying any longer, he kept shaking his head. This could not be happening. If he didn't give himself up to these freaks they would kill Jared and now they were going to punish him because of Jensen.  
''Please just let me speak to him let me at least know you have him'' Jensen's voice was soft as pleaded  
''Jen! Jen! is that you, Please Jen get me out of here they're Insane please help me man... they're going to kill me... tell Gen I love her'' Jared's terrified voice came across the speaker  
'' Jared! I'm sorry man , we'll get you out I promise please hang on buddy please'' Jensen was vaguely aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks.   
''Tick Tock Jensen...'' The metallic voice was back ''make your mind up... what you want to do.. I'll be in touch'' 

After the call went dead Jensen looked round at the police officers, roughly blinking his tears back.   
''Did you get a trace?'' his heart sank when he saw them shaking their heads

'' What happens if I decide I want to go in and get Jared back? 

 

A/N hopefully slightly longer chapter, I'm so tired I must admit I haven't beta'd it... all mistakes are my own. As always thanking you for all your kind comments and Kudos. I get really excited whenever I see them :) Hope y'all still enjoying the fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen was sat in a senior detectives office with two other cops, Dani and Gen, and he had never felt so surreal in his entire life, not even becoming famous and seeing himself on the TV had seemed as out of this world. A large coffee was plonked in front of him by one of the two what Jensen assumed to be junior officers.  
'' Thanks'' he mumbled, as the detective sitting opposite him cleared his throat.  
'' We can't allow you to just 'go in' Mr Ackles, this is a serious situation, we have armed kidnappers with what appears to be possible 'inside' assistance. We have no idea what the intention is for yourself and Mr Padelecki, unfortunately we cannot allow you to put your life at risk'' Jensen knew they were right, but one look at Gen and he still couldn't help but feel guilty. She looked wrecked. It was going to be even worse when the rest of Jared's family arrived. How could he just sit here and do nothing knowing that Jared was being hurt because of him.  
'' They said they were going to kill him'' Jensen leveled with the cop, ignoring the anguished cry from Gen, the detective sighed  
''There is a possibility.. and only if you are willing to sign the relevant paperwork you understand'' Jensen couldn't give a damn at this moment about paperwork. The detective continued looking cautiously around the room.  
'' There is a possibility that we could send you 'in' as you put it under police surveillance, you would need to be rigged up, and have officers nearby when we staged the 'handover' so to speak' This time it was Danneel who made a noise of indignation.  
'' You are not going in Jen, no way these people are crazy, they could kill you both'' Jensen shot her a look  
'' What choice do I have Dani? these men said they will KILL Jared if I don't do what they want, I'll be rigged up, surrounded by undercover cops, it could be our only chance to get him out of this. What the hell am I supposed to do?'' His wife looked deflated and sank back in her chair  
'' Look'' Gens voice was small and weak '' Ja.. Jared wouldn't want you to do anything that puts you at risk, please don't feel like you have to do this Jensen... I want Jared back .. I REALLY want him back but they might.. they might ..kill Jared anyway'' her voice gave way to gentle sobs, and one of the officers guided her from the room.  
'' But there is a change right'' Jensen looked the detective in the eye '' and it's the best chance we've got right? If I go in all 'rigged up' as you put it with police back up there is a chance we could pull Jared out? it's the best lead we got right?'' The detective nodded.  
'' Right now Mr Ackles you are the only lead we've got'' the detective said solemly  
'' Ok..' Jensen breathed in '' Ok then I wanna do it'' He tried not to look in Dani's direction.

 

 

 

Jared, felt like a pampered pooch, he'd been fed, made to shower and groomed. He'd been given nice new clothes and then he had been forced to listen as his kidnapper blackmailed Jensen, he was so ashamed of himself when he'd begged his friend to get him out, but really he was just human and he was terrified and the familiarity of his friends voice had just tipped him over the edge.  
When doctor Peacock hung up the phone, Jared could of sworn he was close to a panic attack 'Punish him' they were going to punish him what the hell were they going to do to him. He was literally cowering when Dr Peacock flipped his cell lid and and looked in Jared's direction.  
''P..Please'' Jared started, but the doctor just held up his hands.  
'' Don't worry Mr Padelecki, I'll go easy on you.... this isn't really your fault after all, If your so called friend had shown up as he was asked then I wouldn't have to do anything to you would I?'' and that infuriating smile was back on his face. Jared knew it was all lies, that Jensen couldn't come, that they would probably kill him, that his family would go through what Jared's were most likely going through right now, and he couldn't wish that upon anybody... but still he couldn't help that niggling feeling of betrayal somewhere deep inside of him, he knew it was stupid and not right but it was still there no matter how much he tried to justify Jensen not coming, he still felt scared and alone so utterly and overwhelmingly alone.  
'A..are you going to hurt me'' Jared swallowed hard and looked at the doctor, pleading with his eyes, hoping from some ember of humanity.  
'' No.. no I don't think there is any need to hurt you Jared' Dr Peacock said, almost reassuringly... '' but we do need to make sure that your friend gets the picture, I think for now just restriction of freedom is in order. Jared wasn't sure how much more of a restriction on his freedom they could impose, If he wasn't scared out of his wits he probably would of laughed in hysteria, I mean surely keeping someone holed up against there will was a huuuuge infringement on their freedom. The doctor turned to two of his armed guards.  
'' Please make sure that Mr Padelecki is suitably restrained for the foreseeable future. With that he took his leave, winking at Jared as he left. The man was as mad as a friggin Hatter, Jared was convinced.  
One of the guards took a step forward, forcing the gun against Jared's forehead  
''On you knees'' He grunted, Jared obeyed, feeling tears of humiliation slide down his cheeks as his hands were cuffed behind his back and a piece of cloth was roughly shoved into his mouth, tied tightly around the back of his neck.  
'' On the bed'' The same guard said gruffily, pushing Jared with the barrel of his gun. A second guard made short work of tying Jared's feet together with rope. Jared was completely helpless, he had never felt so vulnerable, they could do anything to him and he couldn't even lift a finger to stop them Thankfully the guards didn't touch him again. They left him bound and gagged upon the bed. It was all part of whatever sick twisted game that doctor was playing and Jared was sure of it, but it felt even more frightening to him now that he didn't even have the illusion of any kind of freedom, he couldn't talk or walk, he could barely even move. He sobbed into the sheets on the bed, and he knew it wasn't right... that it wasn't fair but part of him hated Jensen... just a tinsy tiny amount.

 

A/N just a shorty chap to keep the story going. Please feel free to comment even if it is constructive criticism. All comments and kudos are greatly receivd and welcome, unfortunately I wrote this at 2am not beta's so all mistakes are totally mine and I apologize profusely.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sooo long since I updated I really do apologise, I hope this chapter gives the fic a little direction, I know it's short which I also apologize for but please feel free to kudos or comment as always greatly appreciated. 

 

 

Jared heard the door to what he had now become to think of as his cell open, and he wasn't sure if he felt relief or horror as Jensen was roughly shoved through the entrance, he was still bound and gagged and had been for hours, his limbs aching from lying in uncomfortable positions, he was sure he looked a sight with his tearstained cheeks and puffy eyes to boot.He stared in his friends direction. Jensen was sporting a bruise under his left eye and a cut on his lip other than that he looked to be ok, Jared tried to sit himself up.  
''Jared'' Jensen was looking at him now '' Oh my god Jared are you ok?'' the door had slammed shut behind them and Jensen was already kneeling at his side.  
''Can I remove the gag?'' he asked brushing Jared's left shoulder as a gesture of comfort. Jared shrugged his shoulders so Jensen took the liberty of untying it anyway.  
''Seriously Jared, are you ok? have they hurt you?'' there was glowing concern in his friends eyes.  
''I'm ok really, nothing serious, what about you? what happened how did they get you?'' Jensen looked away for a moment, Jared understood he was shaken, it was a lot to take in.  
''I was supposed to be riding with a couple of cops on a plan to get you out of here after that phone call, but it looks like there is inside help, there were two cars and the car I was in suddenly took a different turning, there was a shoot out, not sure how the guys in the other car faired but I saw their car go off road, One of the cops I was riding with turns his gun on the other 'Pellegrino' I think his name was, the other guy 'Carver' didn't stand a chance, shot straight in the head. dead cold.'' Jared physically shuddered.  
'' And then?''  
''Then the next thing I know is this Pellegrino bloke throws a fist at me and I must have gone out like a light because when I woke up I was in this room with a real creepy dude; bloke named Dr Peacock who started telling me about some experiments or something like that'' Jared knew the score and nodded sympathetically, Jensen continued.  
''When I started freaking out he got two guys with guns to bring me here, what the hell is going on dude?'' and Jared realized then exactly how scared Jensen was.  
'' I don't know Jen, but that doctor guy is completely insane''  
''Huh no kidding'' Jensen huffed in return, but he didn't have a chance to say anything further as the door opened once more revealing Dr Peacock and two of his armed goons.

 

''Well,Well,Well nice to see two good buddies reacquainted'' and Jensen was sure he heard a spark of sarcasm in that sentence but he couldn't for the life of him understand why.  
''Please, what do you want with us? we just want to go home what is happening here?'' Jensen wasn't going to try and play the hard man, he wasn't going to lie he was out of his depth and he had never been so frightened in his life.  
'' As I've already told you, I am conducting a few experiments, all I need you to do is co operate. By the way you should not of removed Mr Padelecki's gag as you were not instructed to do so, I shall let you off on this occasion but any further rebel acts shall be punished. I have already been lenient, this was Jared's punishment because you failed to arrive when first requested, and now he needs to be punished again..... Jensen tell me what part of no police was difficult for you?''  
''I..I..I'm sorry, please leave him alone I swear I will listen from now on just please for gods sake leave him alone'' Jensen didn't want to see them hurt his friend, he felt like crying, he could see Jared shaking out of the corner of his eye.  
''Oh I'm not going to hurt him Jensen.. no, this is your fault so you are going to do your own dirty work'' Jensen stopped, ok this guy really was crazy  
''I'm not going to do anything to him, please stop this and let us go''  
''I promise you Jensen the more you resist the worse the punishment will be so what is it going to be?''  
''What do you want me to do?'' and Jensen couldn't look at Jared. He just couldn't.  
''Punch Mr Padelecki in the face'' and Jensen felt Jared tense ever so slightly  
''Just do it Jensen, it'll get worse if you don't'' and Jensen could hear Jared's voice but all of a sudden it felt so very far away.  
''I...Please..I don't want to.. please there must be something else I can do?'' and now Jensen really did have a lump in this throat.  
''Believe you me Mr Ackles if you continue with your rebellious streak I can make you do a whole lot worse... unless that is you want to get yourself and your friend here shot''  
''God! please Jen just do it Please'' and Jensen could hear the panic in his friends voice, so through a clenched jaw and half shut eyes he swung his fist at his best friends head, and he heard it connect with a sickening crunch.


	7. Chapter 7

“We mustn’t see each other too often. If the wings of the butterfly are to keep their sheen, you mustn’t touch them. We mustn’t abuse something which is to bring light into both of our lives. Everything else in my life only weighs me down and shuts out the light. This thing with you seems to me like a window that is opening up. I want it to remain open. We must see each other but not too often. When you want to see me, you call me and tell me so.” (My Life with Picasso, 53-4). 

A/N Honestly I very rarely quote but this quote is too rare, beautiful and fitting for my poor villain who cannot feel as normal people do.

 

 

'Jesus man are you ok?'' Jensen gasped, when he saw his friend recoil eyes closed in obvious pain at the assault, ignoring the other presences in the room.  
'''Yeah, Yeah I'm fine'' Jared responded although his one eye was still squinting and already beginning to swell.  
''Excellent'' Dr Peacock was literally rubbing his hands together in what appeared to be glee, If it had been another time or place Jensen may of found the whole comic style villain charade amusing, as it was however he found it absolutely terrifying.  
''What exactly will these experiments you are conducting consist of?'' he tried of keep his tone level as he spoke to the clearly unstable man who had orchastrated their abduction.  
'' Unfortunately if I told you that it might contaminate my results, the good news is if you do everything I say and I mean everything! then you might just get out of this alive or at least one of you.... maybe both'' he shrugged easily... god he was inhuman. ''now'' he continued ''I'm going to leave the two of you alone to have a little catch up, please unbind Mr Padelecki his punishment is completed'' Dr Peacock nodded towards his guards who proceeded to yank Jared forcefully from the bed and free him from his constraints.  
As soon as the Dr and the guards had exited Jensen and Jared gave each other a full blown bro hug  
''Seriously Jen I never thought I would see you again, or anyone for that matter, I can't believe you tried to rescue me'' Jared had tears in his eyes as he spoke, neither of them could hide their obvious terror, their worst nightmare, it could happen to famous people especially but it wasn't something that happened a lot these days, to be abducted and held prisoner against your will was utterly horrifing, all control over your own destiny at some other person's mercy, and considering what Jensen had seen so far Dr Peacock didn't seem to have a whole lot of mercy.  
''Jared! that freak threatened to kill you, what was I supposed to do?''  
''Now he might kill both of us'' Jared answered quietly   
''Ok, do not start thinking like that, the police are on to this, Gen and your family are out there fighting for you.... and now my family are too!'' He thought for a second how pissed Daneel was going to be, and although he hated the thought of her being worried, it kind of made him smile to know that she would be there every second battling to get them back.She would not give up. Therefore they could not give up. ''Look Jare, we are going to get out of this, you and me ok?'' Jared just looked at him weakly through watery hazel eyes ''Ok?? don't you dare give up on me man no mater what!!'' Jensen repeated again this time with a bit more force pulling Jared's forehead into his shoulder.  
''Ok'' he heard Jared's reply, barely a whisper but it would have to be enough.

 

Dr Peacock looked at his camera's, no noise..... no.no sound, that would take away all the fun, if he could actually hear what his little prisoners were plotting..... no he just watched them, watched their embrace and their close whispering, on first glance you could mistake them for lovers... but it wasn't that. No they were not lovers but friends,comrades even. Could such a genuine friendship exist between two people without a fight for dominance ...a need to humliliate and over power the other. He had believed it to be a PR scam or a charade to endear their pathetic female fans.... and yet... there was no one around to see them now but the pretence was still very much alive, and Dr Peacock wondered if there was a chance... even a small one that he had been wrong? he shook it off immediately, it was just a gesture of comfort from one dying creature to another and nothing more, he would proove it, he would pluck each of them petal by petal until they yielded showing their true colous and along with it his own triumph, and how he would revel in the crushed beauty beneath his feet before destroying it altogether.   
The green eyed man inactuated him, his reluctance to be controlled or monolpolised, it gave im shudders down his spine, but He Dr Peacock would reign him in, show him what it was to surrender to another human being.   
Smiling to himself he poured himself a second glass of wine, a strong merlot which burned as it slipped down his throat and into his gut. 

He would destroy these men and revel in it.

 

 

A/N .... I know I know I'm crap at long chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared wasn't quite sure how long they waited this time for doctor Peacock to return, he was tired,scared and angry, Jensen kept pacing and that really wasn't helping Jared's mood any, he was still pacing when Dr Cock and the goons returned this time there were four of them and Jared was beginning to wonder exactly how many of these men there were? it didn't help that he couldn't see their faces to know if some of them were reoccurring Goons or whether Dr Peacock just had a never ending supply of gun wielding maniacs to hand. ''Remove one of the beds'' Dr Peacock commanded, two of his men obeyed the order, the other two remained guns pointed in Jared and Jensen's direction, well there was nothing new about that.

''Where do you expect us to sleep?'' Jensen looked pretty horrified, in all honesty them taking the bed had been the least of Jared's concerns so he hadn't really even considered it, Jensen was right though the floor was hard and tiled and there was no other furniture in the room that would double up as a bed, not even close.

'' You still have a bed'' the simple response was the only one given, Jensen huffed. In all honestly that bed was barely big enough for Jared on his own, they would have to lie literally on top of one another in order for them to have a chance at it working and he really didn't think that was going to be an option so it looked like they were going to have to either take sleeping shifts or in turns to sleep on the uncomfortable floor.

''Is this one of your experiments? because if so I hate to break it to you, it's pretty lame'' _Please Jensen shut up._

''Still not learned you lesson I see, I'd mind that mouth if I were you or I might have to find something to fill it'' Jared wasn't sure of the exact implications to that statement but he was pretty sure that neither of them wanted to find out. Luckily it was enough to shut Jensen right up. His eyes still full of hate for the old man in front of him.

''Now I'm assuming you both want to eat today'' Jared wasn't particularly hungry still but he knew that in order to survive this they were going to need to take care of themselves as best they could, and the fact that they were even being offered food could not be taken for granted, this man was a lunatic he could take the right to their basic needs away from them at any time and Jared knew it.

''Yes please'' he answered as politely and innocently as possible.

''Good, I have some friends that need placating and they are getting more and more demanding, so if you help me I'll give you both food in return'' this couldn't be good.

''What do we have to do?'' Jensen ground out

''I'm going to take a video of the two of you, I need you to kiss for me, make it look convincing I don't want complaints'' Jared rumpled up his nose in disgust, that was pretty gross. I mean they were actors and he guessed he could pretend it was just a role but there was something really wrong about being forced into it, especially when it was Jensen who was practically like a brother to him.

''WHAT!!!! no friggin way, you're absolutely crazy, I'm not doing that I'm not snogging him! what's wrong with you! first you practically try and force us to share a bed and then you want us to snog on film! what kind of creepy pervert are you for gods sake! let us go! please stop this'' Jensen was panicking and Jared couldn't blame him, it was horrible and definitely creepy.

'' No food then'' The doctor retorted

''Fine'' Jensen glared back at him, briefly glancing in Jared's direction, probably to check he was on board. Jared didn't want to go through with the kiss but he was scared about what would happen next, he had been here long enough to know the creep who had taken them did not back down until he got what he wanted.

''Jared take your shirt off'' Jared froze

''Leave him alone!''Jensen looked at him wildly, what was this weirdo doing now.

''Take your shirt off Jared or I will get my men to rip it off and I won't replace it'' slowly Jared started to remove his shirt, he had been here before and he knew it was pointless to disobey, that it would only make whatever was going to happen to him worse.

''Good boy'' The doctors praise made him shudder '' now on your knees'' _ohgodohgodohgod_ he was mentally freaking out as he sunk to his knees.

 

 

 

''Ok, we'll do it'' Jensen caved in, he didn't know what they were going to do to Jared but it wasn't worth it. not for the sake of a kiss. ok so it was disgusting being forced to to snog his best friend but it wasn't worth either of them getting hurt over.

''You should of taken me up on my generous offer to begin with, now because of your insolent behavior Jared will have to be punished''

''Please, I said we will do it.''

''No, sorry Jensen but you will insist on learning the hard way'' Jensen looked at his friend knelt trembling on the floor, one of the guards with a gun pressed against his skull.

''Oh God! don't kill him please don't kill him'' If they shot Jared now in front of him he knew he would never forgive himself, this whole situation was mind-blowingly terrifying.

''I'm not going to shoot him, you are'' The doctor handed Jensen a small hand gun from his coat pocket

''No, I can't please I can't, I won't'' he couldn't kill Jared there was no way he could actually do that.

'Please.....'' a shaky frightened voice bought him to his senses, Jared was looking at them both, tears trailing his cheeks, _oh god Jared. '''_ Please don't kill me I'll do anything, whatever you want''

 

 

A/N I think I might have the devil in me today. Any thoughts please share with me, hopefully some people enjoyed :)


	9. Chapter 9

Dr Peacock seemed to consider Jared's heartfelt plea for a moment before sighing.  
''Shoot him'' and then it all seemed to happen at once, Jared's crying and begging and shaking became louder and more apparent alongside Jensen's deep seated, point blank refusal to do anything of the sort. In a word it was just a mass of noise.  
'SILENCE!!'' The doctors voice had an edge to it that told them both to shut up at once although Jensen could still hear the short sobbing gasps coming from his friend as he struggled to bring himself back under any semblance of control, not that Jensen could blame him, his friend thought he was about to die at Jensen's own hands.  
'' You will shoot him Jensen or my men will shoot you, one bullet in your head and you won't even feel a thing, your choice'' and now Jensen knew what real terror felt like, what Jared must also be feeling right now, he felt wetness on his own cheeks and realized he must be crying too.  
''P..please I c..can't, I mean it I can't'' then an idea struck him, it wasn't a very good one... but he decided any plan formation that might avoid one or the other of them dying was better than nothing, he raised the gun, hardly able to look Jared in his fearful wide eyes.  
''I'm so sorry Jare'' he whispered  
''Jensen please...'' Jensen had never seen anybody truly beg before and he wasn't even sure Jared knew what he was asking Jensen to do, the poor guy just didn't want to die and any human being would be the same in this situation. Jensen never wanted to see anybody look at him and beg like that ever again, certainly not Jared.  
He paused but only for a second before he pulled the trigger aiming in the direction of Jared's leg, it was his only hope. The shot ran out, Jared screamed and Jensen's heart rose in his chest, he hadn't even realized that his eyes had clamped shut the minute he'd fired the gun, peeling them open he expected the worst, there was nothing, no blood, no leg wound nothing. Just Jared Shaking and crying still on the floor.  
''What the....'' Jensen murmured his brain taking a few seconds to react with the scene before him  
''Blanks'' Doctor Peacock said with a shrug , a simple fuckin shrug, Jensen thought he had just shot his best friend in the leg, thought that he might be killed himself and this guy was acting as though it was nothing.It was unbelievable.  
''you wanted me to shoot to kill'' Jensen came to a sudden conclusion ''Oh my god you wanted him to think I would actually murder him... god that's sick....'' his voice trailed off, the last couple of words nothing but a high pitched squeak.  
''I never asked you to kill him''  
''No'' Jensen was aghast feeling outraged ''but you implied''  
''Jensen please...please stop, you're going to get us both killed'' Jared's voice was weak  
''Listen to your friend Jensen... seeing as you're not so very nearly as good at learning lessons as he is, I will spell this one out for you, I could've asked you to kill him and I COULD ( he emphasized the word) of given you a gun with real bullets and I still can.'' they were royally screwed. Jensen stood down.  
The doctor put his Handgun back into his pocket seemingly pleased at the silence of the two men.  
''Now, assuming that you don't want a repeat performance with a possible worse outcome how about that kiss''

They had gone through with the kiss, it had been probably the most awkward thing the two of them had ever had to do to one another but they had both as actors had to share a kiss with someone they would rather not, so awkward or not it had been achievable.  
They were both now picking at the food which Dr Peacock had provided them with after all. It wasn't much just plain grilled chicken and salad, washed down with two identical plastic cups of water.  
Jared was struggling to eat still shaking from the events of earlier.  
"Jare, you know I wouldn't of killed you right?" Jensen was looking at him, his forehead wrinkled in concern.  
"They threatened to kill you Jen, this is serious, we could of died! We need to do what he says we should of just done the stupid kiss in the first place.. Please... It's our only hope, what do you think would of happened to me if you had 'heroically' taken a bullet ? Do you really think they would just let me go? Because I don't! He told me if you didn't turn up he would either kill me or find other 'uses' for me"  
"What the hell did he mean by that?" Jensen looked appalled, thinking back to his early thoughts on Jareds abduction of 'crazed fans' who wanted to do quite frankly despicable things to Jared... Well to both of them.... Then he thought of the kiss and the camera and Dr Peacocks so called 'friends' that needed placating and he was now beginning to worry about more than being killed. He knew there was a huuuugge fan base for people who wanted them to do things with each other. Would that kiss be enough? He doubted it but he didn't want to upset his friend any more by voicing his fears.  
"Look" he placed a hand on Jareds massive paw as a gesture of comfort 'ok we will... Play along with what he wants until the police find us and they will, they have to'' Deep down Jared just wished he shared his friends confidence.


	10. Chapter 10

They hadn't shared the bed, in the end Jensen had let Jared take first dibs whilst he sat on the hard cold floor staring into the darkness wishing that this nightmare would just come to an end, his back was shoved uncomfortably up against the wall, he figured Jared deserved some rest after the trauma of the day and he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep anyway, he missed his family so much and today had just brought home how real this all was, he may not leave here with his his life and if he did he might not leave with Jared and that thought was quite sobering, they'd worked together for over ten years, lived together and been at each others weddings, he'd watched Jared grown from an overgrown hyperactive kid into an overgrown hyperactive adult with kids of his own, he didn't want to watch him being hurt or tormented and he certainly didn't want to watch him die! or indeed be the one to pull the trigger! how did one come back from something like that? how would his life ever be normal again?  
He jerked to his feet as the door swung open, Jared didn't shift poor guy must be comatose after everything he'd already been put through.  
''Jensen I need you to come with me'' Dr Peacock appeared to be alone as he held the door ajar, Jensen guessed he felt safe in the knowledge that they wouldn't do something drastic any time soon after what had happened that morning, and he was right, plus how far would Jensen get any way even if he did make a run for it, those armed guards wouldn't be far away, this man wasn't stupid he wasn't going to let them go that easily. With one las glance at his sleeping friend he followed the doctor from the room.

 

He was bought to the same room that he had first been introduced to the doctor, the once which was dimly lit with the chairs and table in the center, there were two armed men in there but this time they didn't move to train their gun on Jensen, he assumed they had also become more complacent, that and he was less of a threat alone.  
''Take a seat'' Dr peacock gestured seating himself, Jensen obeyed, he was scared still but somehow he was also numb, ''I have some questions and I want you to answer them as honestly as you can for me, can you do that?''  
''Are you going to hurt me or Jared if I do?'' Jensen countered  
''No, this time you can speak freely because I have asked you to do so, understand?'' Jensen nodded but he was still wary, it kind of felt like he was screwed either way.  
''How much do you care about your co star?''  
'Well I'm here aren't I?''  
''That's not an answer Jensen, answer the question'' the Doctor said testily  
''Ok ok'' Jensen was not about to push his luck ''I don't know.. um really I find it difficult to answer that, I mean I've known Jared a long time, we're co stars we spend more time than family together I mean yes I care about him obviously'' It felt weird discussing his friendship with Jared at all, let alone with a complete stranger, it wasn't that Jensen didn't care about Jared he definitely most positively did it was just he didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't something he needed to talk about, Jared knew he had his back and that was enough he didn't need a girly heart to heart or to wear a T-shirt with I heart J Padelecki on to spell it out to everyone that they were best buds, anyone who mattered knew and if they didn't then they didn't need to, Jensen wasn't great with emotions at the best of times and this situation was stifling.  
''How much?'' the doctor repeated, although there was no chill to his tone.  
''A lot I guess'' Jensen felt ridiculous  
''Do you ever play your relationship up for the camera's?'' Jensen considered that for a moment.. did they?... he didn't think so, not really I mean they did do a lot of stuff outside of supernatural, they were pretty tight.  
''Uh.. no I don't think we do,.. I mean we joke around but we're not fake, we really do hang out a lot it's genuine'' he answered honestly, these questions were weird, but then this guy was weird so that figured he guessed.  
''Do you want to go home Jensen?'' what kind of a question was that? of course he did  
''yeah, I do,I really do''  
''More than anything?'' Ok where was this headed? right now he did feel like that was what he wanted most in the world, but more than anything? there sounded like there was a catch to this.  
'' I guess probably not more than anything.... I mean depends what the 'anything' was''  
'' What if the 'anything' was your co worker being hurt?'' Jensen's stomach sunk... there was the catch.. he wasn't getting to go anywhere.  
''Hurt in what way?'' he ventured not really wanting to hear the answer  
''Sexually'' Jesus! no he did not want Jared to be hurt sexually, his worst fears were being gradually confirmed, had the sole motive for their abduction been sex?  
''Would you let us both go after?'' Why was he even saying that?? his only answer should of been no, but then he was faced with never seeing his family again and possible death so he guessed he was desperate... was he really that desperate?? the doctor was smiling curiously at him.  
''I have an ultimatum for you, I have friends that helped me orchestrate this abduction, they help fund this little experiment of mine but they need satisfying and I must admit it might not necessarily be exactly how I planned to conduct this venture but I can work with it, it aids my cause so to speak, they like the idea of you and your colleague 'together' if you see where this is going'' Jensen saw exactly where it was going, and the only place in should be going and staying was a fan fiction archive with a loud disclaimer, but this wasn't some fans bizarre coffee fueled creative writing concoction, this was real and this was happening and he couldn't get away from it or pretend it didn't exist, so he said nothing letting the doctors words continue to wash over him feeling true horror seep through his bones. ''They seem particularly fond of hurt Sammy... or Jared so I'm going to let you choose, you can help me continue with this experiment which will mean you will have to do some unsavory things to your friend but as promised if you obey everything I will eventually let you go and I won't let anyone else touch Jared but you, alternatively I can let you go tomorrow if that's what you so desire but not before filming 'Little brother Sammy gang banged by Demons while big brother Dean is forced to watch' and then Jared stays here with me and with them and I will let them do what they want to him for days... weeks...months maybe before putting him out of his misery but you can go free'' Jensen actually heard himself gasp, that was truly evil, he could go home tomorrow, see his family but the price was just too high, he would have to watch Jared being gang raped?? and even then they wouldn't let Jared go they would... no he didn't even want to think on what that evil bastard had just told him he would do to Jared,what was the alternative though?... rape Jared himself??? but then they could go home right? he didn't really believe it, what reason did he have to believe a word this man said and he still wasn't sure he would physically be able to go through with it.  
''I have no reason to believe you at all, you're just going to play with us until you kill us aren't you?'' Jensen realized he was crying for the second time in one day.  
''You really should have more trust Jensen, but either way, one scenario or the other will play out, it's just up to you which one''  
''C...can I talk to Jared... please... at least explain'' the doctor looked thoughtful for a moment and paused.

 

''Not the first time... the first time is Demon Dean... but after you can explain'' Jensen's tears splashed on to the table... he was utterly mortified.

 

A/N - Looks like I still have the devil in me, please do not flame this because of the adult content because I have clearly tagged and I am now giving a warning note - the next chapter should be considered non con because Jared isn't made aware of the situation until the event is over but after that it is 'Fuck or Die' well Fuck or Jared dies I guess and Jared will be fully aware of what is going on obviously there are consent issues that go along with this tag. If anyone enjoyed please feel free to kudos or leave feedback constructive or otherwise. If non con squicks you but you are otherwise enjoying this you can skip the next chapter and just know 'Bad thing happen to Jared'


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen looked at his friend tied face down on the bed naked except for his boxers, this was so many kinds of wrong that he didn't think it could ever be right again. They were in a different room to the one they had shared previously, this room had a small bathroom attached and was the room they were brought to when either of them wanted to relieve themselves.  
Dr Peacock had set up a camera on one side of the room facing Jared on the bed, another man stood in in one corner dark blonde hair peeping up over the top of a creepy mask that only had slits for the eyes and mouth. The Doctor said he had paid a lot to be there, Jensen didn't care, he wished this was over already. Jared had been on the bed when they brought him in, he'd not been allowed to see his friend since he had agreed to go through with this whole thing, he'd been given a script to learn and told he was allowed some leeway depending on Jared's own responses but if he veered too far from it there would be consequences, and lets face it Jensen had been on the receiving end of those consequences enough now not to do everything he could to avoid them, lucky he had years of practice at memorizing lines, He'd had 24 hours, it had been enough.  
''Jen? Jen what's going on? Jared was straining his neck over his shoulder, his fear reflected in his eyes as they met Jensen's own. Jensen swallowed, he wasn't even he slightest bit turned on, he had no idea how this was going to work but he had to give it a go or it would be worse for Jared and maybe even himself if the doctor saw this as a fail and decided against letting him go.  
'Shhhh Sammy'' he slid his fingers softly down his friends torso ( it was all in the script actions the lot. he just needed to follow it)  
''Sammy?, what the hell? Jen stop it, why you touching me man''  
''Shh Baby it's ok, call me Dean yeah?'' He flicked open the pocket knife he'd been given as a prop and brought it round to nick the side of Jared's throat, Jared's eyes popped wide open in horror.  
''What's going on, what are you going to do?''  
''Going to teach you a lesson little brother, a lesson about poking your nose in where it's not wanted, you should of left well alone'' Jared was beginning to squirm in his binds, his struggling only getting more desperate as Jensen began using the knife to cut loose his boxers.  
''Oh god, Jen no please... please, what's going on? they put you up to this?'' Jensen swallowed, this was too damn hard but now he'd started he had to go on, if he stopped now he knew the doctor would be livid and that would not be good for either of them.  
''I said call me Dean'' he yanked Jared's hair pulling his head backwards, feeling sick at the small pained grunt.  
''Je...Dean please.. please stop''  
Jensen spat on his fingers, he'd begged for lube only to be denied with a gun pushed to his head. Slowly... hoping it was somewhat gently he started to work his fingers into Jared hole scissoring and stretching him out adding more spit and a second then third finger. Jared making a high pitched strangled noise in protest and discomfort.  
''Dean... Please no man.... no! this is wrong please talk to me! why are you doing this? they force you?'' Jensen started working himself, trying to think of the hottest porn he could, there was no way he was picturing his wife.  
''Relax baby boy you brought this on yourself'' against the odds and in spite himself Jensen began to get hard, it was a physical reaction to his own hand job and nothing more. Slowly, still with that sickening feeling of dread he pushed up against Jared's entrance, it was tight, Jensen was terrified he was going to seriously hurt him.  
''Relax for me, this doesn't have to hurt'' his words were directed at Jared but it was a small enough slip from the script that it should go unnoticed.  
''Relax! Get off me! Get the hell off me!! STOP!! somebody help me! please!'' Jensen had no choice he had to get this over with, wincing at his friends terrified pleas and pained grunts he started to work his way in taking care to cause as little hurt as possible although he knew it had to feel like hell.  
Jared was whimpering now and Jensen wanted to stop this, wanted to at least comfort him, he noticed the struggles had stopped and given away to small tremors, devastated he realized Jared was crying, crying because he was basically being raped by his best friend.  
''Shhh Sammy, surrender to me baby boy, no use blubbering you brought this on yourself'' this script was absurdly stupid and demeaning, he began to rock backwards and fourth, the script hadn't stated it needed to be rough so he was going to give Jared any saving grace that he could.  
''Please let me go... please stop this'' Jared continued his begging but it was softer now and as Jensen accidentally struck his prostate he let out a loud moan, shit... should he make Jared enjoy this? was that some how worse that the pain? he wasn't sure but he struck it again preferring the pleasured moan to the anguished tortured grunts.  
''Oh god Jen..Dean... what are you I mean'' Jensen reached round and began to stroke his friends dick, he almost lost his own erection in the process but he had to try and make this at least a little bit less agonizing for Jared  
''Mmm..No Jen ... I'm not.. this is I can't...mmpphhh'' Jensen felt Jared's member hardening and thrust a little deeper  
Mmmph....'' he could still hear sniffles amid the moans, he knew that like him it was purely Jared's body getting off and not Jared himself enjoying this. Jensen closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in his thoughts, picturing softy busty ladies moaning beneath him.  
''Dean Please'' Jared's body arched  
''Not gonna let you come baby'' and he actually meant that. He wasn't going to force Jared to come, he would make sure he reached his climax first and then if Jared wanted to get himself off after, that was up to him, Jensen wasn't going to make him come during his own rape!  
Finally his climax hit him in full force, come spurting into his friends hole making him cry out in what sounded like disgust beneath him. 

Thank god it was over.


	12. Chapter 12

Doctor Peacock had left them in that room, telling Jensen that they could stay there because the room had a double bed and a bathroom, that it was his reward for good behavior and if that wasn't sick then Jensen didn't know what was. Getting rewarded for raping your best friend it was just unreal.  
''Untie him and get him cleaned up'' were the last words the doctor had said before leaving the room. Jensen lost no time in getting his sobbing best friend untied.  
''Come on man, stay with me, stay with me buddy'' but Jared was lost in his hysteria  
''Why Jen? why would you do that to me? what the hell is going on?''   
''Ok, Ok buddy please calm down''  
''CALM DOWN!! you just fucked me, Oh my god! I just had sex with a man! I'm not even gay''  
''Just take it easy please I'll explain everything to you just please go take a shower, you'll feel better, you need to get cleaned up'' He winced as Jared painfully eased himself from the bed, he could see a small amount of blood and he was so scared he had hurt his friend.  
''Are you alright? Do you need hand?''   
''I'm fine'' Jared was far from fine and they both knew it.

 

Once Jared came out of the shower it was a long while before either of them spoke, Jared stood on the opposite side of the room to Jensen, he seemed unsure which was to be expected given the circumstances.  
''Jare look'' Jensen started '' I'm sorry man, they threatened to kill you... worse than that! he told me if we don't go through with these sick scenario's then he will let some crazed fans ...' and he faltered seeing Jared's face pale and his eyes now so wide they looked about ready to pop from his skull.  
''Let crazed fans do what?''  
'Jesus Jare, let them do 'things' to you for weeks, months.... maybe longer before he..kills you, said he would even make me watch! can you believe that Jare, make me watch those freaks while they... they'' and he couldn't go on he just couldn't it was just too awful.  
''We're screwed Jen, we're totally screwed'' Jared was sobbing again, Jensen was pretty sure he was crying too.  
''I really am sorry, I hated every minute I just can't watch that Jared, please don't make me watch that''  
''It's not your fault Jen'' now Jared was crossing the room towards him taking him into a big hug ''You saved me from 'that', God can you imagine'' Jensen didn't want to imagine he just wanted to go home, back to their every day lives and the show, everything that all the safety of home provided.  
''Thank you for not letting them touch me''   
''Come on you don't need to thank me for that, these people are sick in the head Jared, I mean really sick in the head.''  
''I know'' Jared whispered pulling away ''I'm scared Jen, I'm really scared''  
''I know, I am too, but what would you say to the fans right now.... the real ones not these crazy fucked up freaks''  
''To keep fighting....but Jen this situation... I don't know what we are going to do''  
''We are going to keep fighting we have to, we don't have a choice, what's the alternative?''  
''Did he say he was going to kill you too?'' Jared collapsed onto the bed, he looked drained.  
''No...uh'' Jensen didn't really want to tell Jared that Doctor Peacock had offered to let him walk   
''What?'' Jared was looking at him expectantly  
''He kinda offered to let me go''   
''WHAT!? then why the hell are you still here man, why didn't you just go? get help!''  
''What and watch you at the mercy of those headjobs, leave you here with them? Jared I just can't do that to you, how would I face everyone? how could I ever face myself knowing what an absolute coward I was. I can't just walk away and leave you to be...be.....I can't even say the words Jare''  
''Ok...ok... so these scenario's., he's expecting us to more of them?''  
''Yeah I think so, but he said if we do them then he'll let us go... but Jared I can't do another one like that, I have to know that you are on board with this, I can't do that to you again ever, you not knowing what was happening, it was honestly the worst thing I have ever experienced, I can't go on feeling like I am raping you!... I know this is never going to be fully consensual for either of us but I need to know that you are at least giving me permission on some fucked up level''  
'' If it's you or them then I sure as hell would rather it be you, you aren't raping me Jen, you don't want to do this remember, they are forcing both of us, you have nothing to feel guilty about, you have my permission if it's the only way we're going to get out of here then you have my full permission believe me'' Jensen nodded feeling maybe a fraction better.... but really on the scale of things that fraction counted for Jack shit.  
'Do you really believe he'll let us go'' Jared's eyes were closing now as he lay on the bed, Jensen lay down next to him, they were both on top of the covers and anyhow sharing a bed was nothing compared to what they had just done... and no doubt would be doing again very soon.  
''I don't know... I really don't but we have to give anything a chance if it means getting out of this god damn hell hole right?''  
''Right'' he heard his friend quietly agree. Jensen closed his own eyes, allowing pure exhaustion to take over.


	13. Chapter 13

Jared was freaking the hell out. The Doctor was demanding they do another scene but it was too soon! Jared didn't want to make Jensen feel any worse than he already did but he just couldn't do 'that' again yet, he didn't want to do it again full stop, it was disgusting and messed up, his brain hadn't even been able to begin processing it the night before, he had just been so exhausted and pumped up from his bodies 'Fight or Flight' mode ( not that he had been able to do either) that he had just limply excepted the situation. Now though in the cold light of day the true horror was really sinking in, he was going to be repeatedly fucked by Jensen whilst pretending to be Sam!? that was just too weird! not to mention wrong and awkward, he knew Jensen must feel the same but he wasn't the one taking it up the ass from a man. Even the thought made Jared blush. He was just expected to accept this?  
''Please...I can't'' and as ashamed as Jared was he knew he really couldn't ''I'm....I'm'' and he knew he was glowing profusely like a teenage girl ''I'm still...sore....please I can't do it again so soon'' he couldn't even bring himself to look at Jensen.  
''I hope you aren't going to be disobedient Jared, I don't want to make this situation any worse for you than it already is...... but if you leave me no choice'' the doctors voice was cold and Jared knew he wasn't going to get even a shred of human decency out of this man but he had to try.  
''No please I'm not trying to be disobedient... I'm just.... I can't please understand, I'm not saying I won't Just not yet....please...'' he hoped he wasn't going to be forced into it again while he was still so fragile, he was scared stiff that some permanent damage might be done.

 

Jensen couldn't take his friends evident distress any longer,he hadn't seen Jared answer the doctor back before so he knew this must be serious, how was he supposed to follow through with this knowing Jared was in pain and probably frightened out of his wits that he was going to end up seriously hurt? Jensen didn't want to hurt him, that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
''Is there any other way? anything else we can do just for a day or so?'' he appealed to the psychopath in front of him (but really how did you appeal to a psychopath?) The doctor brought his hand up to his chin in what appeared to be mock thought.  
''The punters are getting more and more demanding.... but I suppose you could take his place for a couple of days, there is more call for him to be 'bottom' but there are a few that want to see Dean be dominated by Sammy'' Jesus these people were nuts, Jensen could almost smell the craziness wafting off of them, and although just the thought of been fucked by his best friend made him feel like he was going to pass out, what could he say? no? and let poor Jared be basically raped again, even though he had given base consent it still felt like rape if Jared was lying there scared and in pain, neither of them wanted this but what Jared had gone through the day before was soul destroying for both of them and he couldn't do 'that' to his friend again while he was still so vulnerable it was an outrage to even consider it, so he said nothing, hoping the doctor would take that for his compliance.  
''Hmm, well I'll leave it for you boys to decide'' he handed them both a sheet of paper ''just swap Sam's part for Dean's if you decide to be merciful to your friend'' the doctor left them, one of the Goons placing a tray which held just toast and water on the bedside cabinet as he sidled out the door behind his boss.

''I can't do this!'' Jared almost shrieked when they had gone, tears prickling his lovely champagne colored eyes  
''It's ok Jare, I won't hurt you for gods sake! you can do me alright? I give my consent just do it'' Jared looked at him miserably  
''Have you read the script?'' Jensen hadn't but he glanced down at the paper in his hand, eyes shifting quickly over the text, Oh God! it was titled 'Bondage Boys' and that wasn't a good start, the script was basically one of them tying the other up and doing all kinds of kinky shit including Gags, Whips, nipple clamps not to mention dildo's, vibrators.... oh and O.K Jensen sure as hell didn't want to use a cock ring but there it was in black and white. His hands were shaking.  
''If it's not me then it's you! do you think I want to do this shit to you either!? especially after yesterday, I can't do it to you Jared! but I can't watch them mauling you to death either so please just accept that you will have to do those things to me'' he stopped because Jared was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was crying again, big heartfelt sobs.. and Jensen was getting really worried about how all this was affecting Jared's mental health, he had been so ill before with his depression and Jensen didn't want to see him ever go back to that dark place and if anything was going to do it this sure as hell would be it.  
''Come on Jared'' He put his arm around the younger man ''Jared we can't give up, they'll kill us and maybe do worse, you won't see Gen again or the boys, and what about the babies'' It had been unspoken between them the whole time they had been there, neither of them wanting to discuss it, but the truth of the matter was that both of their wives were pregnant.  
''I just want this to end Jen, what if he never lets us go, just makes us do perverted things to one another?'' Jensen really didn't want to think about them never getting out, in his mind it was a foregone conclusion that it was just a matter of time before the police tracked them down and then they could go home.  
''Look please don't do this to yourself Jare! please you're scaring me, we gotta get through this together I can't do this without you I'm barely holding shit together myself here man'' and he could feel his own resolve weaken, he couldn't go on here in this hell hole if anything happened to Jared, he couldn't survive this alone, no one could.  
''I just don't want to do those things to you Jen they're wrong, it's all just so goddamn wrong!'' and Jared was angry now, the tears beginning to subside, his fist punched the bed beside him.  
''I hope he rots for this Jen, I hope they gun him and his lackeys and all those pervs down like dogs'' and Jensen couldn't argue one bit, in his eyes a gunshot wound was too quick, he wanted each and every one of them to die slow, and for a second he felt just a bit like his character on set.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Not a nice chapter - short but emotionally horrible. Do not read if you squick easily and heed all tags

 

Jared couldn't believe what he was about to do, Jensen was bound to a hook the Dr's Goons had attached to a beam on the ceiling and he was naked, they had let him strip himself which he guessed was more than he got but it still didn't make him feel any less horrible about the things he was going to be forced to do.

''This what you've always wanted Dean?'' he pressed himself trembling with nerves against Jensen's back, Jensen was trembling too and it wasn't from cold.

''Want me to stuff your pretty hole?'' He felt Jensen nod, he was playing his part as best he could when Jared knew he must be absolutely horrified

''Please Sammy'' his voice shook when he spoke

''Question is which one?'' There was a table of 'implements' which had been set up alongside a camera in the room. Jared walked over to it picked up a ball gag then he walked back over to where Jensen hung.

''Guess I'll just stuff both'' his tongue trailed from the base of Jensen's neck up to the tip of his ear, trying to pretend this was just a really _really_ weird scene from the show, he brought the gag up to Jensen's mouth 

''Open wide baby'' he hissed and Jensen complied, Jared tried to fasten the straps as loosely he could.

 

 

Jensen felt utterly humiliated as he hung limp and naked from the hook in the ceiling, the gag was uncomfortable in his mouth and he tensed as Jared walked back over to the table, he knew it was the worst thing he could do and surely Jared would never make this painful for him, his Co Star was kind and gentle like an over grown Labrador, there was no way he was going to make this any worse for him than he had to. Still that only made the whole thing marginally better.

''Okay big brother, just going to lube up your tight little butt hole'' the script was utter sick filth, he couldn't help but tense even more when he felt Jared's large fingers at his entrance, thankful he guessed he was getting lube, it was more than poor Jared had gotten.

Jared was pressing his finger in a few seconds later

''Mmm you really do have a virgin tight hole big brother.... you ready to come untouched?'' Jensen nodded even though it was the last thing he was ready for.

Jared slid a second heavily lubed finger in, it wasn't rough but it still stung a bit because he was so freaked out and nervous about what was happening. Then the fingers stilled and Jensen knew Jared was giving him time to adjust. Slowly he felt the fingers working him apart and he just felt uncomfortable and embarrassed at the invasion of his most private area.

a third finger slipped in and Jensen couldn't help but gasp against the gag, again the fingers stilled for a short time before finally beginning to fuck in and out of him and Jensen was aware that he was making small shocked noises at himself being stuffed, then he actually felt a burst of pleasure and Jared's fingers brushed his G spot.

''Mmmph'' he moaned unable to cry out because of the gag

''That's it Dean, now you know how good my cock is going to feel, but first lets stretch you a little wider'' and Jensen wasn't sure when he'd picked it up but Jared must have already got the butt plug in his hand because he felt the cold plastic at his already wet hole. Jensen couldn't believe the extent of his debasement, strung up with a plug up his arse, hole gaping for Jared.... his Co Star, but he was turned on now and he couldn't deny that no matter how purely physical it was.

Jared had gone to get something from the table, came back and started kissing ( yes kissing!) Jensen up and down the back of his neck pulling his hands round to slip what Jensen knew without looking was the dreaded cock ring, great now Jensen was stuck with this erection while Jared fucked him.

''Now you know how pleasure feels, I want you to endure a little pain... nothing a Winchester can't handle I promise you so no need to be scared my angel'' Jensen knew what was coming but it didn't make it any less painful when the whip lashed harshly against his back and he gave out a loud cry, tears forming in his eyes at the second strike. It was pure torture and although he knew that Jared was probably doing this as lightly as he could get away with he couldn't help but let out his pained screams. The thing that made him most ashamed and angry with himself though was the fact even though the whipping hurt him... it gave him pleasure too......

 

Jared hated himself, seeing Jensen's back torn and bleeding, hearing him cry out against his gag and being unable to halt it even for a moment for fear they would be made to do worse.... if it could be any worse... but Jared knew deep down it still could.

When he had finished giving Jensen the whipping he knew it was time for the part he was dreading more than anything, the actual intercourse.

''Time for the Big guns Dee'' He tried his best to keep his voice steady.

 

 

Jensen felt the plug being removed and his hole was empty for just a second before Jared's cock took it's place and the gag was removed.

''You Enjoy that baby'' Jared was thrumming him with slow heavy juts of his what really was a rather large cock and Jensen was moaning like a whore now

''Oh, Yeah... Sammy God yes Sam,'' he couldn't even feel appalled by the dreadful script any longer, he just needed to get off. Jared reached down and removed the ring.

''Oh Shiiittttt'' he heard himself cry as he came, Jared following shortly after.

Jensen felt the shame hit him like a wave when it was over, what was he now? a whore for Jared!? he hadn't even cried, he felt disgusting as Jared untied him , catching him under the arms as he fell down limply, he could hear talking but it wasn't registering any longer..... and finally the tears that had been reluctant to fall started to pour and all he could feel were strong arms holding him tightly.... no longer touching or invading just holding him like he might shatter and break.

 

 

Jared hugged the naked smaller man in his arms against his own nude frame tears dripping down his cheeks and onto Jensen's head.

''Shhh, Jen, Shhh I know buddy I know... it's okay, it's over, you're okay, gotta get through this remember? need you Jen.''

''This is so anything but okay'' Came Jensen's small barely audible reply  and Jared didn't say anything further, just sat there holding his friend afraid if he let go he might never have the chance to hold him in a brotherly embrace ever again, and the sight of Jensen lying crying and utterly broken against him made Jared feel so utterly done with this whole monstrous deal. He just wanted to give up.

 

 

 

 

 

A/N That chapter was sooooo hard to write that is why it is so short, not sure how much longer this will carry on...this fic takes it out of me more than any of the others for obvious reasons. Please feel free to kudos or comment (try not to hate me too much! I will try to right it best I can in the end...)

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

A/N  - the boys have some more 'Heart to Heart' time  -  nothing actually squicky in this one but mentions of the obvious situation and all that goes with.

 

 

Jared wasn't quite sure how long they sat there like that, but at some point one or the other of them must of made a move because somehow ( and Jared honestly wasn't sure how) they both managed to get showered and dressed. Neither of them spoke for a long time.. it was probably hours but with nothing to gage the passing of time it could of been less or more.

''I can't do this any more'' Jared finally gave into the silence 'that was just....horrible Jen'' and really it was horrible there was no better word to describe what was happening to them, this was cold hash cruelty, they were friends, Co-Workers and practically brothers and they were being forced to sexually abuse one another, it was so far off the map from what any one in their right mind could consider acceptable, I mean kidnap for ransom or because an individual was delusional in their reality was one thing (still totally NOT ok) but it could be understood and reasoned out, The trouble is this appeared to be a series of people working together with a head honcho who was quite clearly incapable of basic humanity and most likely a sociopath if not a full on psychopath, Jensen had told Jared about the weird questions and it only concluded Jared's notion of this all being like some big game to him. Kidnapping people for sport was something Jared couldn't understand at all, and for there to be a whole group of people quite clearly not interested in the fact that neither Jared nor Jensen wanted this and worse than that they were getting 'off' on it was actually as upsetting as it was terrifying, people enjoyed seeing them do this? wasn't there anybody watching these disgusting films that would help them and report it? surely someone would do something.

''We don't exactly have a choice here Jare'' and Jared knew from his tone how much he was hurting too

''We do, we have a choice I don't want to die I really don't want to die and I'm scared shit less but I can't carry on like this, so just tell him you accept his offer, he doesn't seem to lie just manipulate so he might actually let you go, we haven't seen anyone's face, I was blindfolded when they brought me here and you were knocked out, we don't know where we are or who they are so just maybe there is a reason for that, like he is telling the truth about letting you go, maybe they won't kill me straight away they said they wouldn't didn't they?, perhaps you can get help, I dunno count the bends in the road or something on your way back.''Jared was actually half serious in his desperation at the last part.

''Jared.... I can't do that'' and Jensen's eyes were wide now and he was sat up staring right at him ''They are going to tear you apart before they kill you.... they said I have to watch''

''Then what? we just keep going on like this? I sexually assaulted you, Jen.. you cried man! and seriously lets face it you don't actually do that a whole lot outside of set''

''Jared I told you, you could do it, we need to get over this like we get over a bad scene''

''We both know this is so much more than a bad scene''

''Yeah, it is, you're right but ultimately it's just sex, and we are actors.... we need to treat it like a porno or something, I mean we know each other, we're not going to hurt each other and we have god knows how much trust in one another so why do we need to freak out about this? they're the sick ones not us, we don't want this, we are just trying to survive here so that we can see our families again and get back on the show again, you give up now and these psycho's have won. I'm sorry I 'let go' a little earlier, I'm not gonna lie it was a lot for me but I'm willing to keep doing this if it means saving your life, your life means more to me than sex for Christs sake!''

''Jen you could go home, there is no telling how dark this 'shit' could get, the things they might ask us to do and at the end of it all they might kill us both anyway, at least this way you get out''

''Yeah and some life that's going to be, my last memories of a guy whose been a major part of my life for over a decade being of you sexually molested by a bunch of perverts, how many shrinks do you think it'll take to fix that Jared? because I'm not sure that there are enough out there to do it. What kind of father or husband do you think i would be? I'd be a wreck, I'd be useless''

''I'm not sure this is fixable on any level, at least this way one of us gets out alive''

''Come on you can't really mean that Jared you're just beat we both are, you don't even know what you're asking me to do and anyway I'm not doing it''

''Well what if I'm not going to co operate anymore''

 

 

Jensen was speechless, it almost sounded like Jared was spoiling for an argument and they really never argued, he guessed it was the pressure of the situation they were under.

''Come on buddy, you know I'm not going to do anything to you if you tell me right now that you mean it but seriously I don't want to just stand by while some freaks turn you into their bitch for entertainment, do you even realize what they could do to you?''

''Yeah... and I'm scared but I'm scared of not doing anything either, I'm scared of dying here, of you  dying here in front of me or because of me..... do you know how soul destroying it was to have you point a gun at me and think you were going to end me because you had no choice''

''I wouldn't of been able to pull the trigger if I knew it would kill you, even to save my own life I know I just don't have it in me to do it''

''how can you say that?''

''Because Jared I can't murder you'' this was getting insane

''You can't honestly say that you would trade your life for mine''

''No I can't say that, but what I can say is that I couldn't kill you, it wouldn't be about choosing it would be about not physically being able to do it, I looked at you on the floor begging and crying and all I could see was like my lil bro man! begging me not to shoot him, how could I possibly just shoot you in the head''

''I don't know Jen but If we keep playing along things are going to get worse and worse, this guy, I don't think he could feel an ounce of sympathy even if he wanted to and those others I don't know what the hell is wrong with them, but I know this isn't going to get better''

 

 

 

Dr Peacock watched the screen, he could only guess at the conversation between the two men, they weren't comforting each other physically as he'd noted with heightened interest that they quite often did, this looked more heated, an argument? not quite he didn't think, maybe he hadn't pushed far enough.... but he would oh he definitely would, in the meantime he wanted to try a bit more emotional probing.... now should he go for Hazel eyes or have another hit with Green?

 

 

 

A/N Can I just say I hate Dr Peacock.... I know I created him and he is obviously psychologically deranged which may not be his fault but I have to say I really don't like him!


	16. Chapter 16

Dr Peacock came into their cell at some point during their slumber, Jared was lain with his head on Jensen's chest, Jensen felt so protective of his younger friend after his earlier outburst it was unreal, true they were no longer the young 'twenty something year old's' that had started out on set together and they had families and children, they didn't see quite as much of each other any more outside of filming but his fierce protectiveness for this man was very much alive. The thought of him being in any way sexually abused by a group of strangers was extremely distressing and not something he could just sit and witness or worse subject him to just to earn his own freedom.

''Come with me Jensen.... that is unless you'd prefer me to take Jared for questioning this time?'' The doctor was alone again but Jensen knew better than to do anything stupid by now. Jensen knew how stressed situations made Jared compared to him, he decided it was better to just leave him asleep and go answer this man's deranged questions by himself. He was taken to the usual room for questioning, and the doctor gestured for him to take a seat, his manner casual as always as though he were conducting a job interview or asking a few questions about the show.

''Have you thought any more about my offer Jensen?''

''What your offer to have Jared sexually assaulted by a bunch of strangers? as it happens no. not really, I've tried not to think about it''

'' What have we said about attitude Jensen''

Jensen looked at the floor ''Sorry''

''Good! now... the next scene I have for you is going to be somewhat testing, I want you to drug Jared and you will have to beat him a little I'm afraid... it's not really my idea of a 'Good time' but there is quite a lot of growing call for this sort of thing'' 

Jensen swallowed hard ''Ok... look I can't drug him, that's too far, will this involve sex again? and the beating do you mean with that whip?''

''Yes it will involve intercourse, only this time you will have some larger instruments to play with first before the sex and the beatings shall be with a strap the drugs should relax Jared a little bit and make it easier for him''

Jensen was closing his eyes, Jared had been right about things just getting worse

''Please I can't do this Jared doesn't deserve this, he's still in pain from before, let him do it to me instead'' Jensen didn't know what else to offer.

''Are you refusing to do this?''

''Look, I can't... please don't make me do this, I'll do anything you want but I just can't do those things to Jared''

''Are you refusing Mr Ackles?''

''Yes, Yes I'm refusing'' and Jensen knew that wasn't a good idea but he didn't know what else to do this was a line that he simply couldn't bring himself to cross.

''Ok, then you are free to go tomorrow afternoon''

''What? what do you mean I'm free to go tomorrow afternoon?''

''You no longer want to play your part in this I have no use for you, Jared stays as I already warned you and you will of course have to witness some action between your co worker and a few of my 'Friends' ''

''Oh god no! please! I don't know who you are or why you are doing this to me and Jared but please just don't''

''Guards take him out, and when you get him back to his room please bring me Mr Padalecki'' Jensen was immediately surrounded by a crowd of armed Goons who started pulling him from the room

''Please! no I'm sorry I made a mistake, Don't! I'll do it!'' The goons weren't listening to him

 

 

 

Jared sat up with a start rubbing his eyes when a shouting Jensen and a gaggle of armed guards came tromping into the room

''Jensen'' He called out in fear, Jensen what is going on?

''Jared! God Jared I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just couldn't do it man! I just couldn't do it''

''Do what? let go of me!'' the guards were starting to pull Jared from the bed, Gun pressing against his skull

''Hurt you'' Jensen was sobbing now as they pulled Jared from the room ''I'm sorry I just couldn't hurt you'' Jared was already gone and the last part was but more than a whimper.

 

Jensen curled up in a ball on the floor and sobbed his whole heart aching for the man he loved, his beautiful friend and brother.

 

 

A/n Just a shortie Chap to keep things moving, this fic is primarily bottom Jared, although there will be some more bottom Jensen.... but not for at least a chapter or so... I may also have to add new darker tags so be forewarned and check at the beginning of the next chapter just in case.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Jensen had been placed in a room with a huge glass window, there was a Goon with a gun to the left of him and the door had been locked behind Dr Peacock. This wasn't the worst of it, the worst of it was that in front of him he could see a second room, (Doctor Peacock had warned him it was a 'One way' glass and that no one on the other side could either see nor hear him) in the room ahead of him lay Jared on a large double bed, his friend was naked all but a pair of boxers and his arms cuffed either side of the headboard and his legs secured to the base of the bed. Jared looked more petrified than Jensen had ever seen him.

A large man entered the room, he was probably about Jensen's height but broader, he held a leather strap in his hands and was dressed in what Jensen could only describe as 'Bondage gear', leather trousers, bare chest and a pair of knee high matching leather boots. A mask covered most of his face and his hairy torso was less than perfect.

''No please!'' Jensen pressed himself against the glass, remembering what Dr Peacock had said about allowing Jared to be used by other men. ''God no!!'' Jensen pleaded again hoping someone, anyone might hear him and answer his pleas, he couldn't bear to stand there and witness his friend and co worker raped by some strange horrible man.                 '' Somebody please help him!'' he whispered all but to himself tears sliding down his cheeks, this was his fault, if he had just agreed to what Dr Peacock had suggested this would not be happening to Jared. 

Jensen jumped suddenly feeling a large hand clasp his shoulder, the hand was that of the goon.

''Shhhh'' he whispered ''Stop shouting! you will draw more attention to yourself, there is nothing that can save your friend from what is about to happen, I'm so sorry, but please quiet down'' Jensen stared at guard flabbergasted, someone had actually for the first time since he had been there spoken to him like an actual human being.

''Wh..Wh.. hat are you saying? what do..do you want me to do?'' Jensen couldn't really believe that someone in this godforsaken awful place might actually be trying to 'help' him

'Just stop shouting and screaming, that's what they get off on'' he was close to Jensen  now hissing the words quietly in his ear, Jensen guessed to onlookers it might seem like the guard was leaning over to issue a threat. ''There are camera's everywhere, I know this is hard but you you have to stay quiet if you want this to end quickly, I'm sorry''

''But..but he's my best friend..... he's more than that, please, please help me, I can't watch this I can't bear it please'' Jensen was close to tears as he watched the horrible fat man in leather gear advance upon his friend, slapping the whip against the palm of his hand, Jared's eyes wee glistening with tears but so far he was staying stoic and silent.

''They are going to rape him Jensen, and I am so sorry for that, really I am, but the more you kick off, the more he will send in, there are people out their that get off on you being protective of Jared, please listen to what I'm saying, believe it or not I don't want to witness this any more than you do.

The horrible man in latex struck Jared with his belt, Jensen winced at his friend's scream

'' Who are you? and why are you trying to help us?'' Jensen leaned further in towards the guard trying to block out the further cries of pain that were echoing from his beloved friend

''You can call me Alex'' the man relied, ''That will do for now, and all you need to know is I'm a huge fan of your show and I owe Doctor Peacock a LOT of money''  Jensen noted how he emphasised the word.

''So you're... I mean are you a prisoner too?'' Jensen needed to know more, the screams of pain coming for Jared were becoming to much, he needed a distraction, he couldn't help Jared and he didn't want to stare at his friends torture and humiliation either.

''I'm not a Prisoner'' Alex hissed back ''But I was... I was into drugs...... Dr Peacock lent me some money..I owe him or.. or he will kill me....worse maybe, he'll kill my family, but please! believe me when I say that I do not enjoy witnessing the hurt between you and your friend. For some really odd bizarre reason, Jensen actually did believe this guy.

Reluctantly he looked up at the scream in time to see the disgusting hairy man line his cock up with Jared's arse, he heard Jared whimper and saw the tears falling down his friends cheeks, poor Jared was about to be raped by a stranger and there was nothing Jensen could do to stop it, tears falling down his own cheeks.

''Please'' he whispered quietly to himself again ''Please I will do anything''

All of a sudden the guard standing next to him pressed a button on the far wall which seemed to sound an alarm, the man about to penetrate his unwilling best friend leaped off and was hurriedly pulling up his trousers, whilst Jared still lay shivering and sobbing still tied to the bed.

Jensen waited for several seconds, expecting the disgusting rapist to return but he did not, next thing he knew the doors to the room were flown open and Dr Peacock arrived, eyes blazing, a goon either side, he looked formidable.

''Why did you sound that alarm'' Jensen had never seen the Dr as ruffled as he looked now starring at the guard Jensen had become to know as Alex.

''Jensen say's he'll do anything'' the guard repeated his own mantra steadily but Jensen also noticed he was staring down at the floor ''I thought you might like to consider that before you continue''

The Dr seemed to pause for a second, then a delighted smile crossed his face

''Good boy Alex, I will maybe reconsider Jensen's position if he is indeed willing to do anything'' his eyes flashed menacingly in Jensen's direction.

''Come with me Green eyes, that is if you want an opportunity to see your friend unharmed''

Jensen took a deep breath before bravely following the doctor from the room, he wasn't sure what to make of everything that had happened, was this Alex guy to trust or not?? One thing was for certain, Jensen needed to find out and fast, maybe, just maybe this guy could find him and Jared a way out f here.

 

 

 

A/N Soooooo sorry for the delay, and sorry there no heavy rape scene... those of you that know my writing know that I have little control. Pllleeeaase lt me know of you liked, I have been so conflicted and confused over this one any support is greatly appreciated :)


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

Jensen was led back to his shared room with Jared by Dr Peacock and two of the goons, the guy that had seemed to want to help him had been dismissed from duty for the rest of the day. It seemed that Dr Peacock viewed the half day dismissal as some kind of holiday or reward for 'Alex's' quick thinking.

''What are you going to have me do?'' Jensen turned and asked the doctor as they stood just outside the door

''Oh nothing tonight my dear one'' Jensen shuddered, he definitely was not this psychopaths 'Dear one' ''I shall let you know soon enough, and remember this, should you let me down again, remember what very nearly happened to your friend tonight, here take this you will need it'' Dr Peacock handed Jensen a small first aid kit and then with that he pushed the door open and gestured for Jensen to step inside, the door banged shut behind him and he heard a key turn in the lock. It was then that Jensen registered the heavy heart wrenching sobs emitting from the bed in the center of the room. Jared hadn't even turned to see who it was that had entered, he was lain face down on the bed and he was quite literally crying his heart out. Jensen had never felt such a wrench in his gut.

''Please leave me alone'' Jared whispered between sobs ''Please, please don't hurt me any more'' Jensen stepped forward and in the dim lighting he could see Jared had his top off and the wounds where that disgusting man had beaten him looked awful not to mention painful.

''Jared it's me, I'm not going to hurt you, let me look at you please, you're hurt'' Jared still didn't turn to face him but he whispered a faint reply, it was barely audible.

''I thought you'd gone''

''Jared No! I would never leave you like this, with these maniacs, I couldn't live with myself'' Jensen moved towards the bed kneeling beside it until his head was level with Jared

''I thou...I thou..'' Jared stuttered on his words ''This guy Jensen... they got this lunatic to beat me and then.... oh God! Jen.... he was going to rape me, I don't know what happened some alarm went off and he scarpered, but I swear that he was going to force me'' and with that Jared started sobbing again '' We're never going to get away Jen, we're just sex slaves, I don't want to be a sex slave Jen''

''I know Jared, I saw the whole ting, Dr Peacock he..he was going to make me watch you be... be raped! Godamnit'' Jensen felt so helpless he was furious, how dare someone try and do these things to Jared, Jared was a nice guy, his best friend, neither of them deserved this it was just sick '' There was this guy Jay, one of the Goons, I was practically begging for someone to help you and he sounded that alarm that made that other guy back off.

''What's the catch'' Jared had stopped crying and was now turned to face Jensen fully, his eyes red raw and full of defeat ''There is always a catch''

''Well I don't know if that guy is really trying to help or not but he told the Dr I would do anything if they just let you go, but to be honest Jay I would, I can't watch that! not knowing it was my fault''

''And how exactly is any this your fault Jen? that's ridiculous and you know it''

''He asked me to drug you, Rape you and beat you Jared'' Jensen responded flatly ''And I refused, that is why you were being punished, because of me''

''Jen, stop this at once, you are not to blame, those things he asked you to do, they were too much, they were disgusting, you can't let them get under your skin, they want you to blame yourself but it is them who are doing this to us, never forget that please''

''So what you'd rather I let some strangers rip you apart?''

''No of course not! but you can't start feeling like any of this is your fault either, you were just trying to stick up for me and stop be being hurt''

''Yeah and look how I failed at that, they beat the fuck out of you''

''Jen please I'm ok, it could of been a whole lot worse'' Jensen didn't want to think about that

''Look Jay, the doctor has given me some stuff I'm to clean your wounds, stop them getting infected ''And from now on you have my word, I'm just going to do as they say, I won't put you at any risk ever again'' Jensen reached ot with both arms engulfing Jared in an usual hug, it was normally Jared who was the hugger between the two of them, but after what Jensen had just witnessed he needed to give Jared some reassurance.  He didn't know what else they had in store but Jensen knew sure as hell he wasn't going to put Jared in that position again if he could help it.

 

 

 


End file.
